When a customer of a service provider of telephony services disconnects from that service, the telephone number or numbers associated with that customer's account (such as mobile and/or landline phone numbers) may be “recycled” and reassigned to other customers of the service provider (either new customers or existing customers that sign up for additional lines). However, the old customer may forget to inform family, friends, businesses, or other third parties in possession of the telephone number that he no longer uses that number. Accordingly, the customer that has been assigned the old customer's recycled number may receive unwanted calls from individuals and entities trying to reach the old customer. This may lead to bad user experiences, both for the customer associated with the reassigned number, and for those who call the reassigned number, expecting to reach the old customer.
These and other drawbacks exist.